Alone At Last
by TornadoMoose
Summary: "The wedding celebrations lasted long into the night [...] Deeks wasted no time in sweeping his bride off her feet to carry her across the threshold." Paired with the long anticipated Wedding episode, 10x17


**A/N: I've come out of my hermit cave just long enough to preemptively write this story on speculation for the wedding episode (10x17, "Till Death Do Us Part"), because you know, when there's a wedding there's a wedding night.***

***Unless you're a Game of Thrones fan.**

**As of this writing, the episode hasn't aired… so: I don't know what's in the box or any other details that haven't yet been revealed through promotions and such. But I'm guessing I won't have to change too much, if anything.**

**Rating: Given the setting, I would expect you to anticipate an M rating, even if I were capable of writing anything else.**

* * *

The wedding celebrations lasted long into the night. And combined with the stresses of the day's unplanned excursions, the newlyweds were understandably exhausted. Still, having reached the entrance to the cozy beach bungalow they'd rented for the wedding night, Deeks wasted no time in sweeping his bride off her feet to carry her across the threshold.

Kensi laughed along with him and clung to his shoulders, kicking the sandals she'd long since changed into as he carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and let her pull him flat with her in a kiss that was so much more heated than any of the ones they'd shared in front of their adoring guests.

"Alone at last," she said breathlessly between kisses.

Deeks only smiled and hummed in reply, then leaned forward into her embrace again.

After a few moments of bliss, he pulled back and got up to remove his jacket and toss aside his already loosened tie. Kensi rose as well and started pulling at the pins of her tight hairdo while he worked at the buttons of his shirt.

Her hair set free and falling in messy tendrils around her face, she started to pull the zipper down from her neck. She got it about half way down her back before it jammed.

"It's stuck!" she complained.

Deeks wasted no time in stepping forward to help her. He reached around her waist with his long arms and gave two tugs at the immovable zipper before…

"Deeks!" she cried out in alarm once she heard the telltale sound of a zipper forcibly ripped apart.

"What?" he said, grinning devilishly. "The dress was already ripped."

Pulling her in closely to his body as the white gown, or what was left of it, slid down her legs to the floor, he whispered "Besides, I've wanted to do that to you for a _long_ time."

She matched his mischievous grin just before their lips met again. By feel, she blindly pushed his shirt from his shoulders, letting it join her dress on the ground. She pulled at his belt buckle while he kicked off his shoes, and allowed herself to be lowered back onto the bed again. Deeks shimmied out of his pants and joined her, pressing his bare chest to hers.

Kensi welcomed him between her arms and teased him, "What? Straight to it? No candles? No champagne?"

Deeks didn't seem to immediately understand that she wasn't serious. He lifted an arm to scratch at his hair and answered, "I was going to swing by earlier this morning to set some things up… but I got distracted, you may recall."

"Baby, I'm kidding!" she assured him, caressing his cheek with the palm of her hand. Whether or not he had really meant to put out candles, rose petals or any other overtly romantic decorations, she legitimately did not care. "As long as you're all mine now."

"You know I am," he answered. "I've belonged to you for a long time now."

"Hmm," she hummed, accepting his gentle kiss. "I know. And I'm yours."

And now that he'd finally opened that box, she knew it was apparent to him just just how long she'd wanted this on some level.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, just like he'd done five years ago now, on their first night together.

"And I love you," she echoed, long since over her fear at being so vulnerable with him.

They kissed slowly, deliberately, for another few minutes. If she weren't so engrossed in the moment, Kensi might have been worried that she would fall asleep with how tired she was. Deeks met her eyes and smiled once more before starting to kiss his way down her long neck, across her chest, and back and forth along her toned stomach.

"Ah, your 'something blue?'" he asked, upon reaching her blue lace panties.

"Uh huh," she nodded in the affirmative.

"Cornflower blue?" he specified.

"Of course."

He only chuckled softly in response before hooking his fingers on the thin hip straps, and started to pull them slowly down her long legs.

As he did so, she had only glanced at him enough to see that he was wearing boxer briefs. She had half expected him to be wearing a g-string or something similar. But upon closer inspection, she saw that his underwear were…

"Armani?" she asked in disbelief.

"Only the best for our wedding," he answered slyly.

"Well I hope they were comfortable all day, 'cause you can get rid of them now."

"As you wish, wifey," he said, before complying.

Now completely naked, she pulled him back to her and they resumed their heated kiss. In the three days since they'd last had sex (the longest either were willing to go without in the lead up to their wedding), she had driven herself crazy imagining— fantasizing about what their first time as husband and wife might be like. Would it be frenzied and desperate, like their first time together? Or slow and sweet, like their first time since going "all in" as a couple? If the foreplay was an indicator, it would be a magical, happy balance.

As Deeks' body pressed against hers, she allowed her hands to slide down from where she cupped his face to the hard muscles of his shoulders and broad chest. Too soon, all she could reach was his mop of golden hair as he kissed his way down her body once again. His lips blazed a trail along the curves of her waist and to the outside of her hips and thighs. She shifted, swinging a leg over his head to allow him access to where he was really going.

She was already so worked up, and she knew he could tell. He could always tell. Part of her wanted to get on with it. She could feel him, already rock hard against her leg and clearly ready to go. But if ever there was a moment for them to take their time, this was it.

She leaned up on an elbow to reach his unruly hair as he dove in face first. Her already heavy breathing quickly turned to whimpers and moans as his tongue flicked out against her clit with no fanfare.

She writhed above him on the bed as he sucked and licked her with practiced skill. One of his hands traveled up her body and squeezed on a breast before coming to rest, entwined with her unoccupied hand.

As she lost control, gradually at first then very quickly, she dug a heel into his back, urging him on. But Deeks knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly how to draw this out as delightfully long as possible.

When she couldn't hold back any longer, he had to hold her hips down as she simultaneously tried to squeeze his head between her thighs, and lurch away from the intensity of the sensations that coursed through her.

Her clit was throbbing, and her skin tingling from that brief high. But he hadn't touched the lips of her pussy, growing wetter by the second, and she already ached for more.

Deeks kept his mouth on her, and seemed eager to stay right where he was. So she put a hand under each side of his jaw and pulled him back up to her, kissing the smirk off of his face and relishing in the taste of her own excitement on his lips.

Again her hand slid down his body, this time seeking out the prodding girth poking against her hip. It was Deeks' turn to moan when she wrapped her fingers around him, rubbing the tip of his cock with her thumb and feeling a pearl of moisture sneaking out already.

His kisses grew more desperate as she tugged on him. His jaw clenched and he lightly bit her lower lip as the traced her fingers firmly around the rim of his head. He reached between them as well, sneaking a finger between her legs and distracting her as he spread the moisture up and down between her folds.

She pushed on his shoulders, forcing him first up to his knees, then down to his back as he lay at the foot of the already quite rumpled bed. She kissed his mouth again, sliding her tongue against his, then made her own journey down the smooth, sun tanned skin, stretched tight across his chest and abs.

His cock twitched impatiently, and she stilled him with a hand, looking up at his euphoric face as she slowly wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. Up and down she bobbed, taking a bit more of him into her mouth each time. Her tongue teased his tip, while her hand stroked at the base of his shaft and played with his balls.

In a brief moment where she allowed an outside thought into her head, she remembered a dumb joke one of the Tiffanys had made at her bachelorette party; something about never having to give head again one you're married. But Kensi had known then surely as she did now that she never _had_ to, she _wanted_ to. And Deeks' blissful sounds of gratitude would be enough for her— even _if _he weren't so capable of returning the favor.

Kensi was all set to suck on him until he came, knowing it would be the first of many times. So it was a disappointed sound she made when he pulled her off of him, and shifted her body on top of his.

"I know, baby," he chided, accepting the aggressively cute kiss she paid him back with. "But I want to be inside of you right now!"

She couldn't argue with such logic, and was rather anxious for that herself.

Climbing on top of him, he required only a little realignment until he slid snugly into her. As she sank down on his length, she met his eyes and matched the joy and ecstasy she saw there.

The word 'consummate' came unbidden into her mind. But she pushed it aside. She didn't like the archaic images it conjured. Instead, she settled on the word 'union;' on this man beneath her who had been a part of her for years, and was now legally bound with her for the rest of their lives.

His hands came to rest on her lower back, guiding her as she started to rock back and forth on top of him. Hers splayed out on his chest, working to keep her balanced and upright as she started to feel the occasional twitch of her inner muscles.

It wasn't long until Deeks took over. Kensi held herself steady as he thrust his hips up and down, slamming into her with each stroke. After a few minutes of this frantic pace, he slowed down, letting her feel his cock slide in and out. She flattened her chest against him shared a sloppy kiss through heavy breaths.

Between the change of pace and the angle they were now at, the sweet friction of his cock rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves sent her into a frenzy. Her twitching walls tipped him off and he quickly picked up the speed again, driving her over the edge.

In practice, there was nothing different or special about what he was doing, and what was happening to her. But after nearly ten years of knowing him, and five years of being together in some capacity, this orgasm felt more hard earned than any of the others before. She clung to him as if her life depended on him— it often did— and lightly grazed at his neck with her teeth.

When she'd calmed down and the flutterings had slowed and nearly subsided, she rolled off of him and waited for him to guide her into their next position. He surprised her somewhat when he kept her on her knees and settled in behind her. But as soon as he pushed back into her welcoming heat, he leaned forward and covered her body with his.

Deeks entwined his fingers with hers, supporting their weight against the bed. And he tucked his head over her shoulder, kissing her neck and inviting her to turn and offer up her lips instead.

For a couple of minutes, he rocked his hips back and forth. He moved relatively slowly, having to work to keep on target as he squeezed between her legs held tightly shut for him. Not for the first time, she marveled at his self control before she ceased being able to think coherently as the familiar and rapturous pressure started to build within her again.

But her body really was exhausted, and with a startled pair of grunts, they collapsed to the bed.

Deeks sat up and rolled her over again, spreading her legs then nestling his hips between them. She was so wet now that he slid in easily, and so rawly sensitive that she felt every bump and ridge as he did so.

He began to move again with haste, betraying the first signs of his eroding composure. His breathing was labored and his voice strained as he moaned with every other thrust.

Both of Kensi's arms rested above her head, and as Deeks shifted forward, planting an elbow on either side of her shoulders, he took her hands in his and pressed his forehead against hers. The heated breath from their lungs mingled as the partners, lovers, and now newlyweds careened as one towards the peak of another orgasm.

At least twice Deeks had to pause to readjust and regain traction as they slipped dangerously near the edge of the bed. And each time he did so, the change in pace sent renewed jolts of pleasure through her whole body.

Finally, at long last she felt his body tense, and not a second too soon. She had just surrendered to the bursting pressure and could hardly hear his strained groans over the sounds of her own cries. The convulsions within her carried on for many seconds, and hadn't fully died down when she felt him twitch and find his release inside of her, before relaxing his muscles and gently slowing down to a full stop.

With racing hearts and deep, heavy breaths, they came to rest in each other's arms. After a few moments, they pulled apart and repositioned, with her laying mostly on top of him.

It was a sweet, peaceful, and perfect moment. Until her stomach grumbled.

Deeks chuckled, and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"So, I lied. I did plan a little surprise," he said against her hair as she nestled her cheek against his chest.

"You said you didn't," she accused, lifting her head to meet his sated eyes.

He grinned, and elaborated, "Oh, I set up something perfect. Something you're going to love."

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"You'll see."

"Where is it?"

"Should be in the kitchen," he answered, barely finishing his sentence before she crawled off of him and strode naked through the bedroom doorway.

"Orange juice and champagne, and… You had dinner leftovers packaged and brought in?" she asked him from in front of the fridge, already pulling out a container of food. "You _do_ love me!"

"I do," he confirmed, digging two forks out from the drawer. "I really do."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Something I've been wanting to write for a very long time.**

**Side note: If they had waited two episodes and aired it in early April, this episode would have been ****_exactly_**** ten years from when they first met. I'm a fan of such symmetry. **

**As always, I appreciate favs and reviews. And even if I don't post as often, I still am pretty good about responding to PM's.**


End file.
